


Aftermath

by thisisalterego



Series: Crime and Punishment [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Crime and Punishment? Things progress a bit differently than the first installment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The thing is, I was going to have Crime and Punishment as a standalone one-shot. Really, I was. But the story would not leave me alone. So, here’s a second part. Would anyone want it to be a series? Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

Dan feels a little chill that wakes him. He rolls over to reach for Phil only to find the rest of the bed empty. Instantly alert, he opens his eyes.

 

Phil is standing by the dresser, looking at the photos. Dan can only see his profile, but there is no mistaking that expression. Guilt is etched on his boyfriend’s face. As he looks at each picture, Phil winces. Dan bites his lip and sits up. Before he can say anything, Phil rushes from the room.

 

This time is different. Dan can feel it. Usually, Phil needs a few days to recover from letting Alpha Phil out. He feels badly about what he has done to Dan. Dan loves it a lot. He’s tried to say so, but Phil still feels bad. Dan knows better than to push, but something has to be done. He hates it when Phil feels guilty.

 

By the time Dan makes it into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes fills the apartment. He slides up behind Phil and wraps his arms around Phil’s waist.

 

“Hey, love.” Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder.

 

“I’m making pancakes, your favorite.” Phil won’t look at Dan.

 

Tension thrums throughout Phil’s body. Dan is really worried. He is going to have to dig deep to prove to Phil that everything that happened was fully wanted. They have discussed the fact that if Dan didn’t want something, he could use the safe word. But Phil thinks Dan may go along with some things because he thinks that Phil wants him to. Dan knows that Alpha Phil happens because Dan wants it to. With that in mind, he comes up with a plan.

 

Turning his head, Dan presses his lips to Phil’s neck. Shivers make Dan grin. He picks a spot and focuses on it. Love bites are something that they both enjoy.

 

“Daaaaaan,” Phil whines.

 

“Hmmm … yes?” Dan continues to suck a bruise on the side of his lover’s neck.

 

“I’m trying to make you breakfast.”

 

“I see that. I’m thanking you for breakfast.”

 

“There’s only two finished.” Phil persists in trying to concentrate.

 

“One for each of us. Sounds like enough to me.”

 

Dan hums against the spot before switching to the other side of Phil’s neck. With a moan, Phil’s head falls back onto Dan’s shoulder. Dan’s hands reach forward to take the pan and move it to a cool burner. Once that is done, He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him even closer.

 

“Dan,” Phil murmurs.

 

“Yeah?” Dan nibbles a little on a collarbone.

 

“We should eat while the pancakes are hot.”

 

“… okay, love. Grab the plates.”

 

Phil complies. Dan refuses to let go as he walks them past the table to the couch. Phil manages to wriggle free and settle with his back against one arm of the couch. Dan sits on the other side, facing him. This is worse than he thought. Phil is so tactile. Dan knows that he has to be touching to keep the connection strong. If Phil is isolating himself, then he must feel really awful. When he doesn’t touch Dan, it’s because he doesn’t feel he deserves to. That breaks Dan’s heart every time.

 

“Open up,” Dan says. He holds a bite of pancake up.

 

Phil rolls his eyes, but lets his boyfriend feed him. Dan shifts to where their legs are in contact. They alternate feeding each other until the pancakes are gone. Dan quickly puts the plates on the coffee table. Phil gets up to take them to the kitchen. The moment he turns enough, Dan’s hands shoot out and grab his waist. Dan pulls him down between his legs.

 

“Hey.” Dan starts to work on a second hickey.

 

“Hey,” Phil whispers. His back is flush with his lover’s chest.

 

Wiggling, Phil tries to stand again. Dan holds him tighter and sucks a little harder. The tension is slowly dissipating, but he won’t stop until Phil is completely relaxed and sated. One of his hands slips under Phil’s shirt to caress the skin there. Phil arches as fingers trace his abs before traveling to rest over his heart. He sighs as he relaxes a bit more.

 

“Do you know how much I love you?” Dan asks.

 

“… um …” Phil can’t seem to form any coherent thoughts.

 

“I love everything about you.” Dan runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. There is some gentle tugging that makes Phil hum.

 

“I love your hair.” The fingers move down grips Phil’s chin. Dan moves his boyfriend’s head to where he can look him in the eyes.

 

“I love your eyes.” Dan places a gentle kiss next to each one. Their foreheads rest against each other.

 

“I love your lips.” Dan starts to close the distance. Phil meets him partway. The kiss is sweet and tender. Their tongues dance together until they need to separate to breath. Blue eyes focus on brown ones.

 

“I love your jawline.” Dan drags his teeth along Phil’s jaw as Phil turns to face forward once more.

 

“I love your neck.” Dan presses his lips to one of the love bites while his hand caresses the other. Phil can’t keep his eyes open.

 

“I love your shoulders.” Dan nips and licks along Phil’s shoulder blade. Little whimpers start to sound in the room.

 

“I love your heart.” The hand resting there rubs a little. A thumb grazes a nipple and Phil has to bite his lip to keep some of his sounds in.

 

“I love your body.” That same hand explores Phil’s torso for a bit before settling once more over his heart.

 

“I love your legs.” Dan’s other hand runs as far down as he can reach before coming up to rest on his lover’s hip.

 

“I love your massive cock.” Dan smirks a bit when he rubs over the obvious bulge in Phil’s pants.

 

Phil makes a keening sound that has Dan continue his efforts a bit. He keeps the touch teasing, but doesn’t back off when Phil involuntarily bucks a couple of times. Dan’s lips wander along Phil’s shoulder and neck, with an occasional nibble on the junction that makes Phil moan.

 

“Let’s take this back to the bedroom,” Dan whispers. That jolts Phil back into lucidity.

 

“I-I’m sorry. You must be so sore and here I am laying all over you. I’m such an ass.”

 

Phil tries to scramble up, but Dan’s grip won’t loosen. Dan kicks himself mentally. He should have known that Phil would be worried about that.

 

“You are not an ass.” Dan struggles to keep his voice even, but Phil breaks his heart when he is so down on himself.

 

“But …” Phil interrupts.

 

“I am a bit, but things will be different this time.” Dan starts to explain. There needs to be a response, but he won’t lie. Phil can always tell when he does that.

 

“How?” Phil sounds so helpless. Dan holds him a little tighter.

 

“Trust me, okay?” Dan knows this road will be long and bumpy, but Phil is so worth it.

 

“I do trust you.” Phil turns his head and looks right into Dan’s eyes to prove his sincerity.

 

“Then let’s move to our bed and I will take things from there.” Dan kisses the tip of Phil’s nose.

 

“Okay. I love you too, by the way.”

 

“I know how much you love me. Let me show you how much I love you and how much yesterday means to me.”

 

Dan feels Phil tense up even more. He steals a kiss before there can be any further discussion. Their eyes slide closed as they try to show each other how they feel with just their lips. Guilt flavors Phil’s side of the kiss. Patience flavors Dan’s side. When they break apart this time, they stand and move towards the bedroom.

 

Once they make it to the bed, Dan lays Phil down and settles next to him. His fingers trace Phil’s face before he leans forward to steal another kiss. One of Phil’s hands cards Dan’s hair. Their lips move in a slow dance.

 

“I should be taking care of you,” Phil pants when they part to breathe.

 

“But I want to take care of you, love.” Dan smiles down at his boyfriend.

 

“But, I … I mean, after …” Phil is flustered and looks away. Dan grabs his chin and turns Phil’s head to face him again.

 

“Let me take care of you,” Dan implores quietly.

 

Fingers caress Phil’s face. His eyes drift close when they make it to his hair and gently scratch his scalp. They skim back down and cup his cheek. He opens his eyes to gaze up at Dan. Biting his lip, he nods. Dan smiles before leaning back down for a quick kiss.

 

“Now, where was I?” Dan plants kisses all over Phil’s face.

 

“Da-an!” Phil chuckles.

 

“I love the way your hair feels in my hands.” Dan’s fingers run through Phil’s hair again. He tugs a little and gets a sigh in response.

 

“I love the taste of your lips.” Dan captures said lips in a loving kiss. He keeps it lighter because he is on a mission and will not be distracted. Phil’s bottom lip is calling. He takes it between his teeth and pulls it a bit.

 

“I love how our hands fit perfectly together.” Dan’s hands run down Phil’s arms and bring his hands up. One hand entwines their fingers. The other traces a heart on Phil’s wrist before bringing that hand up to Dan’s lips.

 

“I love your hands, period.”

 

“Dan,” Phil moans. A lovely blush spreads over his face.

 

“They are _amazing_. I mean, they give me pleasure. They give you pleasure. The thought of those fingers playing with my hair or wrapped around my cock, or yours, makes me horny every single time.” Each fingertip gets a kiss. The palm gets lavished with attention. Dan looks right into Phil’s eyes and slips each finger into his mouth one at a time. He sucks and twirls his tongue around every digit. Phil’s eyes are blown and he is panting. Dan nips at the inside of Phil’s wrist, earning him a whine.

 

“I love your stomach. I could spend a whole day just focusing on it and that still would not be enough time to do it justice.” Dan pays special attention to Phil’s stomach because he knows that it is one of the things his boyfriend gets self-conscious about. It’s silly, because Phil is so perfect. Dan’s hands edges Phil’s shirt enough to expose his stomach.

 

Phil makes a keening sound when Dan places his lips against his skin. Dan worships that part of Phil. He makes sure to dip his tongue into Phil’s bellybutton because it makes groans fill the room. A few love bites are scattered over his lover’s exposed skin.

 

“I love feeling your muscles ripple under my touch.” The shirt is drawn the rest of the way off. Using his hands and lips, Dan explores the rest of Phil’s torso. Phil can only grip Dan’s shoulders as the sensations build within him.

 

“I love the way your hips seem made for my hands.” Luckily, Phil is still wearing his sweat pants instead of skinny jeans. Dan draws them down. Boxers follow quickly after. Phil kicks them both off when they are low enough on his legs. He looks up at his boyfriend with worry in his eyes.

 

Dan can’t shed his clothes quickly enough. The thing about the aftermath of Alpha Phil is that they have to stay on a level playing field. Phil gets nervous when they aren’t, like he shifted the balance. Phil relaxes some and Dan gives him a huge smile.

 

“I love the feel of your chest against mine.” Dan straddles his boyfriend’s hips and presses their torsos together. They share more hungry kisses. It’s a little less reserved, but still sweet. Always sweet.

 

“I love the sounds you make when I kiss down your body.” Dan proceeds to tease his way down Phil’s body. Phil lets out what can only be described as a mixture of moaning and whimpering. The sounds rumble in his chest.

 

“I love the way you can’t keep still when I focus on your legs.” Dimples show as Dan drags his fingers down his lover’s legs. True to form, Phil fidgets. Dan holds onto one ankle so that he can lick and nip his way down. He places a single kiss on the ball of each foot before moving up the other leg.

 

“I love your ass.” Dan’s hands slide to the underside of Phil’s knees and force the legs up and apart. Phil watches him closely. Dan looks right back as he lowers his head and licks right over the exposed ring of muscles.

 

“Dan.” Phil sounds stressed out, so Dan decides to not push anything too reminiscent of the events that happened the day before.

 

“I love your balls.” Dan kisses each one before carefully pulling the sac with his teeth. Phil keens and throws his head back.

 

“I love the vein that runs up the underside of your cock.” Dan traces said vein with his tongue. The moans that result are sinful. He decides a second trip is needed.

 

“I love how you respond to my mouth on you.” Dan takes the head in his mouth and sucks. Slowly, he starts moving up and down. He alternates using his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks because he knows it drives Phil crazy. By now, Phil’s head is flailing from side to side as he tries to hold on to this moment.

 

“I love how greedy your kisses can be.” Dan glides back up to press his lips to Phil’s. His boyfriend’s hands plant themselves in Dan’s hair to hold him there. One of Dan’s arms curls around Phil. The other reaches out for the drawer. He doesn’t even need to look to open the drawer and take the tube of lube out.

 

“I love the way you watch me.” Dan pulls back to settle between Phil’s thighs. There is a pop as the tube opens. Dan carefully coats his fingers before dropping the tube on the bed. He eases a single digit into Phil’s ass. Leaning forward he hovers over his boyfriend’s body. Phil’s eyes track his every movement.

 

“I love the way you feel around my fingers,” Dan whispers, his lips brushing against his lover’s. Phil gets lost in those beautiful brown eyes for a moment before tilting his head for more kisses.

 

It’s not long before Phil is pushing down on Dan’s finger. A second one is added. Dan is meticulous about stretching Phil. A third finger is added. Every so often, he crooks his fingers and brushes against Phil’s prostate. Phil is meeting his every inward movement.

 

“I love how eager you are for us to be intimate. I’m eager too.” Dan rests his forehead on Phil’s. They pant into each other’s mouths until Dan is satisfied with his work. He pops the tube open again and generously coats his dick. Shifting a little, he presses the tip against Phil’s anus and holds there.

 

“Are you ready?” Dan needs to Phil to be sure. It’s important that this goes right.

 

“Yeah,” Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s shoulders.

 

“I love feeling each inch slide into you.” Dan whispers as he oh so slowly moves forward. The tip slips inside. Phil pulls Dan down for another round of kissing. Once Dan is fully seated inside his lover, he holds the position.

 

“I love being like this. We always have this amazing connection.” Dan licks his lips as he looks down at Phil. Phil wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s hips before nibbling on those lips. They both grin like fools. Eye contact makes everything feel so intense. Neither of the boys is willing to look away first.

 

“Dan.” Phil moans as Dan pulls slowly out only to gently push back in.

 

“I love feeling your body cling to me as I move.” Dan shifts a bit, searching with his thrusts. He knows he’s found it when Phil arches into him with a moan. He focuses every thrust right into that spot.

 

“I love how I can make you come from just my cock.” Each word is separated by a gasping breath. Phil’s hands grip Dan’s shoulders. With a long moan, Phil comes in ropes all over both boys’ chests. Dan can’t hold back his own orgasm.

 

“I love the way your ass milks my dick when you come.” Dan collapses to on his side. Phil doesn’t release his grip.

 

“I love the feeling of you softening in me.” Phil smirks.

 

“I love your afterglow. If I could keep that sated expression on your face all day, every day, I would.” Dan rubs his nose against Phil’s. Phil steals a gentle kiss.

 

“Phil, I love you and I love Alpha Phil.” Dan doesn’t want to break the moment, but he can’t stop the words from escaping his mouth.

 

“I love you too, Dan. I just want you to feel good when we play.” Phil bites his lower lip and looks at Dan’s neck. Dan shifts, sadly dislodging himself, and catches Phil’s gaze again.

 

“I do feel good with Alpha Phil. I promise you that everything we do is consensual and pleasurable for me.” Dan kisses Phil’s nose.

 

“Just the same, I think we should wait a bit before the next time.” Phil sighs.

 

“But there will be a next time?” Dan presses.

 

“Yeah … eventually.”


End file.
